Mace Windu -Survival Redo- One Shot
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: A one-shot redo of the story 'Survival'. After Skywalker's betrayal, Windu struggles to survive.


_Did he just do that?_ Mace Windu asked himself as he fell from the Chancellor Palpatine's window in the Jedi Temple. _He did it. Skywalker will have to-_

He was snapped from his thoughts as he landed on a Coruscant speeder. He let out a groan.

"Get off, will ya?" The young driver asked, obviously angry.

Mace gathered himself for a moment before looking at the man. "Kind of hard to do that after getting your butt kicked by a Sith Lord."

The man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Get off of my speeder."

"Only because of the gun." The Jedi Master grumbled, rolling off of the speeder and beginning to fall again.

Mace held his right wrist tightly, still feeling the pain from where his hand had once been. But then, his whole body ached from Palpatine's lightning. He should have sensed that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord. Skywalker should have stayed in the temple like he had been told to. _That traitor!_

The injured Jedi let out a shout of pain as another speeder hit him. His consciousness faded in and out. He finally felt himself slam into the ground, intense pain following.

"Are you alright?" Several citizens asked.

Mace looked up, most of his vision black from dizziness. He hurt too much to reply. _Do I look alright?!_ He retorted inwardly. He saw red staining the ground. He pushed the stub of his right wrist and his left hand against the ground in an effort to get up. He collapsed in pain and exhaustion. _I certainly don't feel alright!_

Before he could do anything else, anger overwhelmed all of his emotions except for the pain. _Skywalker did this to me. He'll have to pay!_ He forced himself to his feet, glaring at the citizens still watching him and slowly began to limp away. He held his hand out and moments later a

lightsaber flew into his grasp. He attached it to his belt and kept moving, anger driving him on.

A few hours later, he collapsed as the anger faded and brought the rest of the pain back over him. His consciousness finally faded…

The familiar sound of a lightsaber woke him. He looked up to see young Skywalker. Mace let out a groan and pulled his lightsaber into his only hand. He pressed the button that let out the blade and slowly got to his feet. He warily aimed the purple blade at Skywalker. At the traitor. Skywalker aimed his lightsaber right back at him, hatred in his Sith colored eyes.

Mace felt his anger rising once again. "You're a traitor, Skywalker." He said, unable to keep the rage from his voice.

"My name's Darth Vader." Skywalker glared at him.

The blue blade swung at Mace, who had to put a lot of effort into blocking with one hand. Before the black Jedi could react, Skywalker's blade swung downward and slashed through the calf of his left leg. Mace let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground.

Skywalker began hitting on Mace's lightsaber as hard as he could with his own. Mace didn't have enough strength left to attack, so he could only defend himself. Skywalker hit Mace's lightsaber so hard that it pushed into his shoulder. Mace gritted his teeth and pushed back against Skywalker's blade.

Suddenly, a nearby citizen crashed into Skywalker with his speeder, sending the Sith apprentice flying into the side of a nearby building. The speeder driver opened the door and pulled Mace in. He closed the door and started flying the speeder away from Skywalker.

"Are you alright, Jedi?" The human driver asked.

"Not at all." Mace responded weakly.

He attached his lightsaber to his belt again.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the nearest hospital here on Coruscant." The man responded.

"Glad some people still care." Mace muttered. "What's your name?"

"Call me Jace." The pilot told him. "I already know who you are, don't worry about that."

Mace looked at the pilot for the first time. He had darker skin, like one of the Koruns from Haruun Kal. Like himself.

The injured Jedi Master shifted into a comfortable position and lifted his left leg onto his right thigh to get a good look at where it had been cut off at. His left leg had been cut in the middle of his calf. He heaved a heavy sigh.

The speeder finally stopped at the Jedi Temple. Jace got out and walked around to the other side, opening the ship's door and assisting the Jedi out of it.

"The Galactic City Medical Center?" Mace asked, irritated. _What if Palpatine and Skywalker were around waiting for them?_

"Yeah." Jace responded. "The quicker you get treated the better. I've also heard that the remaining Jedi, Kenobi and Yoda, have gained control of this place again."

That slightly relieved the black Jedi. "Good. Let's get inside."

Jace assisted Mace inside the building and towards the medical center. As they passed through the holocron area, he heard voices.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mace whispered.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"Shhh!"

They both fell silent, listening.

"Wait, Master. There is something I must know." Kenobi's voice came.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned.

"I must know the truth, Master." Kenobi answered, clearly ignoring the older Jedi.

A few moments of silence passed.

"It can't be...It can't be." His voice came in a gasp. "I can't watch anymore."

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda firmly told him.

"Send me to kill the Emperor, I will not kill Anakin." Kenobi pleaded.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not." Yoda informed him.

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it." Kenobi responded, sadness in his voice.

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker had become." Yoda reminded him. "The boy you trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him." The other Jedi said softly. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

Mace heard footsteps echoing on the floor.

"He knows." The injured Jedi murmured to himself.

"Kenobi knows what?" Jace asked, having obviously heard.

"That Sith apprentice that you saw trying to kill me, that was Skywalker, Kenobi's apprentice." Mace felt anger rising again. "He's a traitor to all of us!" He shouted the last part.

"Master Windu?" Yoda's voice came.

The Jedi heaved a sigh. "Guess I was a little to loud." He muttered to Jace, who raised his eyebrows in an obvious 'duh' movement.

Obi-Wan and Yoda emerged from around the corner. They had looks of surprise on their faces when they saw the other Jedi's injuries.

"A-Anakin did that, didn't he?" Kenobi asked.

"Him and Palpatine." Mace barely stopped himself from yelling at him. "You and Qui-Gon should have left him on Tatooine."

"Destiny, it was." Yoda murmured. "Impossible to stop destiny, it is."

Mace angrily threw his arms up and let them fall motionless at his sides. "Everything has to do with destiny and that damn prophecy." He muttered. "Everything."

"Come on." Jace urged him. "We have to get you to the medical bay."

"I'm not dead yet!" The black Jedi shouted. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not." The other man said. "We need to get you to the medic."

Mace let out an exasperated sigh. He looked up at the other Jedi Masters.

"You might as well go with him." Obi-Wan recommended.

"I know." He groaned. He glared at jace. "Well? Let's get a move on already."

They began to continue through the temple, towards the medical center. Nearly fifteen minutes after the talk with the other Jedi Masters, they reached the medical bay and went inside.

The medical droid had Mace lay on the bed in the center of the room. Jace stood out of the way.

"You can go." Mace told him. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime for a Jedi." Jace replied, leaving the room.

The medical droid grabbed a painted metal hand and a painted metal leg. It laid them out beside his own leg and measured the length.

"Which first?" The droid asked him.

"Well, give me a leg so I can walk." He retorted.

"As you wish." The droid said.

The leg was laid out pushing against the flesh of his calf. It attached the two items with some sort of metal brace. After a few minutes, he felt the leg as if it were a part of him. He could move it around and bend the toes. He heard the brace click as it came off of his leg.

The medical droid pressed the cybernetic hand against his right arm. Mace forced himself not to flinch at the pain it caused. Another kind of brace connected them together and after a few moments, he could move the mechanical hand and bend the fingers as well.

Of course, Mace had a lot of other cuts and bruises covering his body, but nothing could be done about that. He was in as best shape as he would be for a long time.

The Jedi Master sat up and slid off of the medical bed. He looked at the medical droid. "Thanks."

"No problem." The droid replied in its strange voice.

Mace exited the room and made his way back through the temple. He left the building and stood outside for a moment. Then he froze as he noticed something. There were no ships there. He spotted a single speeder parked out front though. It wouldn't be long before the Empire took over the Jedi Temple again, now that it had been deserted. He also knew that Skywalker was probably working on hunting him down right now.

Mace jogged over to the speeder and climbed in, starting the ignition. He took off through the streets of Coruscant. He went to the nearest clothing store. It was so he wouldn't be recognized as easily. He ended up getting a classical brown Tatooine farm tunic. He kept his pants and belt.

He got back into the speeder and flew to the nearest ship hangar. He got out of the speeder and walked inside of the hangar. He saw a few ships, but they were only the old clone x-wings.

He heaved a sigh. "Better than nothing I guess."

Mace got in the one that appeared to be in the best condition and took off, finding flying this thing similar to flying a regular starfighter. He left Coruscant's atmosphere, entering space. He debated with himself of where he should go. He finally decided on Tatooine. He hated the planet, but maybe he'd be lucky in hiding there.

He piloted the ship to the sandy, lifeless looking planet. He entered the atmosphere and flew down into Mos Eisley. He easily parked the x-wing in the main local hangar and slunk through the city. He travelled for a few hours and arrived at the a hut about sundown.

Mace stopped at the entrance, finding that there was no door. He heaved a sigh, knowing he had to call into the place.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah." A familiar voice responded, though he couldn't quite place who it belonged to. "Come on in."

Mace trusted his instincts and walked in. He saw a man wearing Jedi robes. He had reddish-brown hair and a lightsaber hung from his belt. The man was turned away, doing something Mace couldn't see.

"Kenobi?" He gaped.

Obi-Wan spun around, a look of surprise on the Jedi's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Tatooine seemed to be safe." Mace replied. "Though the Empire will take over eventually."

"It's good to see you in one piece." Kenobi responded.

Mace gave a soft chuckle. "For now, Kenobi. Why are _you_ here though?"

"Anakin was married to Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan began. "They had twins. One girl and one boy. The girl went with Senator Organa to Alderaan and the boy came here with me. Master Yoda wants me to watch over him and train him eventually."

"What if he's like his father?" Mace asked.

"That's my only fear about all of this." The other Jedi replied. "If Luke goes to the dark side as well, the Empire will surely win the war."

"I know." Mace agreed. "That's why I asked. We can't let him turn out like his father. So, where is young Skywalker now?"

"He's currently living with Owen Lars, Anakin's half brother." Obi-Wan told him. "And that's only one hundred thirty-six kilometers away."

"Only?" Mace grumbled. "Go get yourself a speeder, Obi-Wan."

"That's my next step." The Jedi Master told him.

The black Jedi just nodded. "And the first?"

"Finding a way to survive." Kenobi replied.

"Makes sense." Mace said, sitting down in a dusty chair. "You found this place like this?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan told him. "Better than nothing."

"True." Mace responded halfheartedly.

"What are your plans?" The man asked.

"Same as you; survival." Mace said with a shrug. "Tomorrow I'll find a place to stay and in the next few days a way to survive."

"Sounds reasonable." Kenobi muttered, sitting in another dusty chair nearby. "Just look out for the Tusken Raiders."

"Right." The black Jedi remembered. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Well, it's going to be a busy day for both of us tomorrow." Obi-Wan recalled. "We might as well get some sleep."

"Yeah." Mace agreed.

"Want to meet back here in one week to check in with each other?" The Jedi asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Mace commented. "Alright."

He let out a yawn and got comfortable. As soon as he closed his eyes, sleep overcame him…

Mace blinked in the morning light. Kenobi was already up, looking out of the door.

"What's wrong now?" Mace asked, wearily getting to his feet.

"The Empire is here." Obi-Wan replied, grimly. "That's not all though."

"What else?" The black Jedi asked.

"They brought Boba Fett." The reddish haired man looked back at him.

"That's great." Mace muttered sarcastically. "If he finds me I'm dead."

"I know." Kenobi sighed.

"How far away are they?"

"The troops are a little ways off, but Fett isn't far now."

"I'll go deal with him." Mace decided.

"You know how much he hates you." Obi-Wan reminded him. "What if he kills you?"

"Then I'm dead, that's all." Mace shrugged. "You can take him on after that for all I care. Just don't die in the process."

Obi-Wan moved back from the door. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about everything, Kenobi." The black Jedi grumbled, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt. "Time to see if I should've stayed here."

And with that, Mace ran out the door. He stood a few feet away, lightsaber ignited. He looked at a green set of mandalorian armor, who was maybe ten yards away or so.

"Windu." Fett challenged. "I've waited forever to find you. You killed my father, now it's time for me to kill you."

"Not today, Boba." Mace countered. "If anyone dies, it'll be you."

"We'll see about that." Fett retorted, aiming his blaster at the Jedi.

He fired a shot, but Mace easily deflected it. The Jedi Master began advancing towards him, blocking more shots. Mace reached him, blocking some close range shots. One managed to hit his cybernetic leg.

"So, when did that happen?" Fett grumbled.

Mace didn't answer. He easily deflected more shots.

"This isn't my best." Boba said out of nowhere, catching Mace off-guard.

Mace froze just as a bullet hit him in his normal leg. He let out a gasp of pain and collapsed, dropping his lightsaber.

"This is the end for you, Windu." Fett sneered.

Mace felt the end of the gun pressing into the back of his head.

He heaved a sigh. "So it is. You'll get killed in this war one day, Boba. You'll regret everything you did."

"I'll never regret this though." Boba Fett assured him.

Mace heard the gunshot and felt intense pain in the back of his head. He scrambled to his feet and staggered a few paces before collapsing again, blood running down the back of his neck. He put his left hand on over the bleeding wound.

"Mace!" Kenobi shouted, his voice already distant to Mace.

He let out a gasp of pain and tried to get up, but he couldn't. He knew he was dying. He looked at the battle just in time to see Fett flying away with his jetpack. Spots of his vision began flashing black as death began to consume him.

"Master!" Obi-wan gasped, falling on his knees at Mace's side.

"I-I know what you're going to say." Mace mumbled, finding it hard to talk. "You told me so."

Obi-Wan let out a noise that sounded like a sob mixed with a laugh. "Stay with me, please."

"I can't...There is one way though." The black Jedi murmured. "But I do not know how to do it."

Mace let peace flow into his mind for his few remaining moments.

"Please…" Kenobi pleaded. "Stay with me, Master."

"No one lives forever, Obi-Wan." Mace gently reminded him. "Not even Yoda. It's for the best. Tell Yoda that I'll miss him…" Blackness overtook him and his voice faded away, along with everything else.

 **This was literally 6 ¼ google doc pages. XD Hope you enjoyed this though.**


End file.
